


覺醒後最棒的事

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 他懷疑人類其實都擁有同樣心照不宣的秘密；他毫不懷疑，如果他所感受到的與人類所感受到的一樣，那這無疑將是世界上最棒的感覺，只是人類由於文化上的束縛所帶來的羞恥而不願提及罷了。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	覺醒後最棒的事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsuyakiku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsuyakiku).



> 噗浪 2021歐美圈聖誕新年換糧活動 還願糧食

漢克總是讓康納慾火焚身。

事實是，他一直對馬庫斯他們說謊。他總是告訴自己的仿生人朋友們，說他認為覺醒最棒的是他能夠感受到喜怒哀樂，還有愛與同情。當然，能夠感受到這些確實讓他感到無比的慶幸與開心，但是在他的內心深處──不，這些不是覺醒後他感到最棒的。

首先要先談談，覺醒後第二棒的事情：他得以感受到自己對漢克的性慾。他對漢克還有愛情，當然，但如今回想起來，他在覺醒前就已經愛上漢克了，就如同馬庫斯在覺醒前就已經視卡爾曼費德為父親一樣。但他直到覺醒後才擁有了性慾，並且能感受到漢克對自己的、強烈的性吸引力。他注視著漢克身上的肌肉、體毛、皮膚上的傷疤和瑕疵，然後渴望會像受詛咒的藤蔓一樣爬上他的下腹，他會感到自己同時變得既脆弱又充滿力量，既渴望破壞也同時渴望被破壞、渴望佔有以及被佔有；這種感覺只要一被揚起就會越來越劇烈、佔據他的所有記憶體──直到漢克終於大發慈悲地用他的陰莖把自己幹到暫時性停機為止

他懷疑人類其實都擁有同樣心照不宣的秘密；他毫不懷疑，如果他所感受到的與人類所感受到的一樣，那這無疑將是世界上最棒的感覺，只是人類由於文化上的束縛所帶來的羞恥而不願提及罷了。

然後才能談談覺醒後最棒的事情：得知自己對他人有性吸引力。那就像是一種鏡像：當你終於體會到你愛的人讓你性慾勃發的感覺有多讓人著迷，你才能體會到，反過來，得知自己能夠使你愛的人有這種感覺，是多麼棒的事情。

那就是為什麼每當漢克對著他的身體勃起時，他總是感覺到如癡如醉。漢克總是說他不能真的體會到醉，但他相信自己此刻的感覺和醉酒類似：輸液流動速率加快、燥熱、愉悅。得知自己的身體對漢克有那樣的吸引力讓他感到陶醉，甚至感到強大。

「漢克…」他躺在漢克面前，張開他線條優美的大腿，向漢克展示他手中的、他自己的勃起，還有底下那個正在泌出潤滑的、甜蜜而窄小的入口；他能檢測到當自己這麼做時漢克增加的心搏，也能看到漢克更加脹大的陰莖，「漢克…」他用手指輕輕地套弄自己的陰莖，但不太用力，不讓這個動作成為一種自瀆，而更像是一種邀請，展現自己的魅力，就像一朵盛放的花展示自己嬌嫩的花瓣和芬芳、等著被誰來採走自己珍藏的蜜糖。

這招奏效了；漢克貪婪地抱起他的身體，熱烈地親吻他的嘴唇，「誰准你這樣叫我的名字？嗯？」他笑著說，「說吧，你想要什麼？我的警察男孩？」他問。政府前陣子通過了新法案，康納終於得以成為底特律的警察，正式作為漢克的跟班開始與他共事。

「報告…我的S2組件出現了異常，」康納把一雙長腿掛上漢克的腰，「它需要一根陰莖…最好是人類的，中年以上，周圍長有灰白色的陰毛，並且──尺寸大得驚人。」  
「報告，我這裡剛好有一根，」漢克低聲地說，一邊執著康納的手去摸上他已經蓄勢待發的大雞巴，「希望能符合康納警探的需要。」  
「您真是太慷慨了，副隊長…」康納用他稍稍沙啞的聲線說，焦糖色的眼睛對上漢克湛藍色的雙眼，「請…嗯──！」他的話沒有說完；漢克巨大的龜頭已經擠進了他身下那個流著水的小洞，並且持續一吋一吋地挺進。「怎麼了？報告一下現在的情況吧，我的男孩。」漢克親吻了一下康納臉上的一顆痣。

「副隊長的雞巴…插進來了，」康納如實地報告著，一邊微微地喘氣，「我的組件…被它撐開了。但是我還是一直在流水，副隊長…」他把雙手環上漢克的脖子，「我需要您用您的雞巴把它堵上…」

「是，這就來了，康納警探，」漢克說，聲音裡夾雜著粗重的喘氣，「但你不能一直指望我，菜鳥，你的水流個不停，你也得自己夾緊才行。」  
「是的，我很抱歉，副隊長…啊──！」康納在漢克一下子挺進了一大截陰莖時叫了一聲，「請、請慢一點、副隊長、您的實在…太大了…嗯…」他委屈地說；這委屈半真半假。  
「那得怪你自己，小警探，誰叫你長了個需要雞巴隨時照顧的淫蕩塑膠屁股，」漢克無情地說，一邊拍了一下康納的臀肉；康納隨之發出一聲呻吟，「接受幫忙的時候這樣抱怨可不禮貌。」

「是、是的，抱歉，副隊長…」康納小聲而柔軟地道著歉，「嗯、請、請頂進去吧，副隊長，我需要您…」他請求著。而漢克立刻實現了他的願望，將碩大的陰莖一下子全插了進去，直到人類深色而發皺的陰囊直接貼上了仿生人潔白而光滑的屁股。

「啊！嗯、好深…！副隊長…」康納在漢克的懷裡微微地掙扎，但腿卻更夾緊了漢克的身體，流著水的穴口更是收得緊緊的，還一邊熱情地蠕動、品味著那根插進身體裡的大陰莖。  
「這是你需要的，不是嗎？」漢克問，一邊開始小幅度地操起康納，「這時候該說什麼？菜鳥？」  
「啊、嗯、謝、謝謝您、副隊長…啊、哈啊…！」康納一邊叫著，一邊顫抖地言謝；他的LED燈開始不停地閃爍著紅光。  
「謝我什麼？嗯？」漢克惡劣地問，一邊傾下身去舔吻康納粉紅色的乳頭，讓康納發出一陣柔軟的、近似哭泣的呻吟聲，「你要謝我什麼，說清楚，這是禮貌。」他命令地說，一邊加大了操幹康納的力道。

「謝、啊──！謝、謝謝副隊長…」康納眨著他泛著水光的棕色眼睛，「謝謝、嗯、謝謝副隊長願、願意用他的大雞巴幹我…嗯、啊！」他緊抓著漢克，「謝謝他、頂得這麼深…嗯──！」

「這就對了，康納，」漢克吻了一下康納的嘴唇；喜悅與歡欣從康納的眼角滴落，「這是人類的禮儀，你這次道謝，下次就能得到更多。」  
「嗯、嗯…！」康納被漢克操得不停搖晃，但他仍在漢克的懷裡乖巧地點頭，「我、啊嗯！明白了…」  
「很好，我的男孩，」漢克有些粗喘地說，「想要什麼獎勵嗎？」他問，吻了一下康納的耳垂。

「嗯、啊、我、想要…」康納緊抓著漢克的身體；他被操得太爽了，幾乎說不出話來，餘下的話音被漢克幹進去的時候發出的肉體啪啪聲和滋啾聲給蓋了過去。  
「想要什麼？嗯？」漢克毫不憐憫地繼續欺侮著他懷裡的後輩，「明明是最新型的仿生人，結果被人類雞巴操了幾下就連話都說不清楚了嗎？」

「對不、啊…！」康納用力地搖著頭，「我想要、哈啊──副隊長…射在裡面…」他說，一邊親吻漢克有著灰白色鬍渣的下巴。  
「射在裡面？嗯？」漢克沒有立刻應允，只是加大了操幹的力道和速度、直擊康納的內部感應器中心，讓康納發出一陣斷斷續續的柔弱哭泣，「我們的菜鳥小警探才剛上任就想請產假了嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯…是、哈啊！是的…」康納緊抱著漢克，讓漢克的陰莖把自己幹到記憶體超載、幹到失神，「我想被您幹到懷孕、副隊長…」

「但是你知道你懷不了孕的，不是嗎？你在打什麼如意算盤，男孩？」漢克粗重地喘著氣，把自己已經快蓄勢待發的、脹得又大又佈滿青筋的雞巴深深地操進去，然後在裡面胡亂搗弄；康納在他的懷中顫抖著發出尖叫，「想要我幹你幹到世界末日的那一天？你想得也太美了。」

「但是我想要…！」康納把額頭靠到漢克的額頭上，「我想、哈啊、我想一直和您在一起…」

  
漢克閉上眼睛，沉默了一下。當他再度張開眼睛時，藍色的虹膜上有了一些晶瑩的反光，「會的，我的康納…」他一邊操著他懷中的仿生人，一邊低語，「記得這個感覺…直到世界末日那天為止，你都將這麼度過。」

於是康納記住了：漢克的雞巴是怎樣操進他的穴口、精液是怎麼灌進他的肚子裡去的，而自己的穴口又是怎樣在自己射精的瞬間淫蕩地收緊、試圖榨乾漢克的。

  
這是世界上最棒的感覺。

這是覺醒後最棒的事。


End file.
